There are occasions when water that has been treated for potability must be discharged into the environment. State and federal environmental regulations restrict certain chemicals and the concentration of certain chemicals that can be discharged into the environment. For example, water from filtration plants which has been treated for potability may contain more chlorine than is permitted by regulations for direct discharge into rivers, bays, lakes, and other water collection areas. Potable water, which is typically treated at water treatment facilities for use as drinking water, is generally treated with chlorine. Water from these treatment facilities are transported to residences and businesses by way of water mains and other water transportation means, such as pipes, trucks, and rail tankers.
Occasionally, the water mains transporting potable water must be drained so that an inspector can enter the water main or water tunnel for inspection purposes, among other reasons. In the past, the water was simply pumped out of the pipes or tunnels into the streets, roadways or nearby streams, without further treatment. To comply with the above-mentioned regulations, a need exists for an on-site system, and preferably a portable system, for treating the water as it is being discharged, such as an apparatus that can be connected to a fire hydrant or hose.
Similarly, when new pipes or tunnels are placed in a region, they are first cleaned with various chemicals, such as chlorine, to remove contaminants therefrom. When chlorine is used, the pipes are filled with chlorinated water for a predetermined period of time to cleanse the pipes and kill any contaminants therein. At the end of this period, the chlorinated water is typically drained into the street, roads, or nearby rivers and streams. The heavily chlorinated water used to decontaminate new pipes can be hazardous to the environment if discharged without prior treatment, such as dechlorination.
Chlorinated potable water is discharged into the environment for many other reasons. In addition to water mains and fire hydrants of water treatment facilities, the source of the potable chlorinated water can be from the spigots of residences and businesses, as well as street washing vehicles and water transportation vehicles. For example, swimming pools, ski resorts employing systems to artificially produce snow, and businesses and residences that engage in landscaping, discharge significant amounts of water to the environment. If the water is treated potable water, then dechlorination may be required to comply with regulations on discharged water to protect the environment. Damage to the environment, especially fish and other wildlife, can result from excess discharge of chlorine and other chemicals into the environment from potable water or other discharged fluids.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for the removal of chlorine and other contaminants from water or other fluids prior to being discharged into the environment.